kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Wolf
Alex is the brother of Wolf and the brother-in-law of Ruby. Rainbow Blade Requirements *Alex got the Rainbow Blade, by doing stuff to get it. *To get The Light part, Alex had to Fight Darkness with a stick. *To get The Fire part, Alex had to Feed The lava. *To get The Water part, Alex had to feed Fish and help them. *To get The Wind part, Alex had to Help the Birds with food and eggs. *To get The Earth part, Alex had to help Birds Fish Wildlife With food Water and homes. *To get The Ice part, Alex had to live in the Cold and snow. *To get The Stone part, Alex had to help make a home out of stone. *To get The Lighting part, Alex had to be hit by it. *To get The Dark part, Alex had to feel Darkness. Stats 99 of all stats. Recipe The Rainbow Blade can be used from far away. With the power of Wind, Fire, Holy, Lighting. The Rainbow Blade can Talk to Alex. Key blade Alex got his key blade when he died. He uses it in battle with the rest of the key blades. It can unhook and hook in battle with it's chain. Alex's Tale Meeting the Girl of his dreams Lisa One day Alex was in a town and he meet a Girl her name Was Lisa. She was Walking out of town when Heartless Attacked her. Alex came and killed the Heartless He went Home with Lisa. She was happy to meet him and the had food and they talked for days. The she Told him about her self she said she was a Nobody and in a Group that wanted Wolf to be there leader. Alex Did not know what to say and then the door opened. Lola Walked in and said i see thats him well lets take him back. They toke him to there Castle. The a Shadow Walker got in and stabed him in the heart. 5 years later the final battle Alex sat there for years 5 years. He had become a Nobody. he had a idea his idea was find Wolf. he looked untill he meet ruby who took him to Wolf. Wolf him and Ruby left to find the heartless. They went to World Of Okami. There They Fight The Shadow. Alex Wolf Lisa and Ruby used the light and made a Key blade. And they Stabed It in the Heart. The Heart was so big it could make 2 hearts Alex gave One To Wolf And Ruby So they could be Human. Wolf and Ruby Left the World And the World Came back to it's former self. Alex Build a Castle For MCX. The new girl Alex then meets The fake Tne and they talk. The next day Demon takes Mog to a volcano. Alex learns that he was with a fake. Alex's death One day a Shadow Walker kills him. He then ends up in his Awakening. Where he fights Demon as a boss alone. After he attacks Demon he knocks him back and he falls off of the Awakening. Alex grabs him and saves him but he dies by a sword. Then he sees a girl and she is drawing and he hears her say. Alex sama you will be back soon. A girl of hearts and a new enemy The battle of friends and key blades Personality Alex is a nice boy and will help anybody no matter what the cost. Alex is the one that will make you smile when your down and help you up if you fall. ~Lisa. If Alex gets mad the Rainbow Blade becomes All red. When he is Sad the Rainbow Blade becomes Blue. When he is Happy it looks Like it's self. Appearance Alex has one blue eye and one red eye. He has brown hair. And wears a blue shirt. And red pants. And has a Black cloak. Fighting style He fights with his Rainbow blade but can fight from long range. He uses Fire, Wind, and Holy, to hit from long range. He can use the Lighting tail at the end to stab. Origin Fan made. Quotes *'Why are you fighting us?' *'They my friends we may figth and some times say stuff but we are friends none the less.' Trivia Images Category:Wolf's Tale Category:MCX